Monopolist Cards
Anti-Monopoly features 25 Monopolist Cards and 25 Competitor Cards in place of Chance and Community Chest cards. They may contain humorous artwork and narration, and some do not reward or penalize the player at all. Remember: ONLY draw a Monopolist card if you are a Monopolist. Otherwise, draw a Competitor Card. All cards are transcribed directly, with the exception of punctuation, which has been edited slightly. Card List *GO TO THE RAILROAD. *Through a shady deal, you landed a big government contract. But someone spilled the beans to the press. To see whether the deal will go through, roll the dice. If you get: 7 or LESS: NO DEAL; 8 or MORE: THE STORM BLEW OVER AND YOU COLLECT $75 FROM TREASURER. *You bankrupted your competitors by temporarily reducing your prices-and then you were able to raise them even higher. COLLECT $50 FROM TREASURER. *GO TO THE ELECTRIC COMPANY. *GO TO START. (There are 2 of these) *You schemed to monopolize the sun as an energy source, but it didn't work. Nice try, but you can't win 'em all. PAY $50 TO TREASURER. *By financing cultural activities with a small fraction of your monopoly profits, you have greatly improved your public image. GOOD THINKING! *You claimed you invented an ingenious shovel you saw in an Aztec museum. The fraudulent patent you obtained on it has now been invalidated by the courts. PAY $75 TO TREASURER. *Without competition at home, your firm became sloppy. Now you are being outsold by foreign goods. PAY $25 TO TREASURER. *TAKE A VACATION IN THE FRENCH QUARTER. *A new invention would have undercut your most profitable item. You bought the invention and kept it off the market. COLLECT $75 FROM TREASURER. *A new judge thinks what's good for giant business is good for the country. The courts are smiling on you. COLLECT $25 FROM TREASURER. *You bribed a lawyer in the Antitrust division to approve a merger. An honest secretary blew the whistle on the deal. GO TO PRISON and do not collect from START. Do not collect rents for two turns. *Because of a public outcry, a tax loophole created especially for you by a neighborly politician has been abolished. PAY TREASURER $75. *The courts have forced your twin brother to give up a directorship in a company which was supposed to be competing with you. PAY $25 TO TREASURER. *Despite your many convictions under the Anti-Monopolist laws, you've won the national "Humanitarian" Award. CONGRATULATIONS! *Your construction firm has monopolized bricks. Competitors now pay you extra high prices for them. COLLECT $50 FROM TREASURER. *A realtor friend has been appointed to head a Federal housing agency. He is too nice a guy to forget his old pals. ALL MONOPOLISTS COLLECT $25 FROM TREASURER. *You and other hotel owners charged Justice Department lawyers the same rent no matter how crummy the rooms. That did it! The investigation uncovered a conspiracy to rig prices. GO TO PRISON. Do not collect from Start. Do not collect rents for two turns. *Your political contribution has not been forgotten. The smoke pollution controls which cut down on your profits have been abolished. COLLECT $75 FROM THE TREASURER. *You rigged the market for bathtubs during a merry meeting at the Big Wheel Golf Club. COLLECT $50 FROM THE TREASURER. *A bill to let the government sue monopolists on behalf of citizens has been weakened by the Business Rotund Table lobby. COLLECT $25 FROM EACH COMPETITOR. *GO TO PENNSYLVANIA AVENUE. *An illegal campaign contribution you made to senator R.N. Ader went by mistake to Ralph Nader. Just plead no contest and PAY A FINE OF $50 TO TREASURER. Category:Cards Category:Anti-Monopoly